


Desideratum

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: The Golden Trio (Plus One) Rise Again [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley is Yamanaka Ino, Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: The investigation into the Uchiha Coma Epidemic, as it came to be called, would take several weeks.





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Tuesday, August 10, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/10/desideratum) was DESIDERATUM – Something desired or considered necessary.

It had taken a week and a half to gather the ingredients necessary and for Hermione to make the two potions, which, while as complicated as Polyjuice, didn’t take nearly as long to make.

That night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny snuck throughout the Uchiha compound, dosing every adult and shinobi in the clan with Veritaserum, with the exception of Harry’s brother Itachi.  If they were participating in the coup, they got dosed with the Draught of Living Death.  If they weren’t, they got obliviated of the encounter by Hermione.

By the next morning, the four were sound asleep in their beds, as the Uchiha Clan worked itself into a panic.  Harry was shaken awake by a terrified Itachi.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, sleepily.

“Oh, thank God!” Itachi said, pulling him into a hug.  “Sasuke, something’s happened that I need to take care of.  Do you have a friend you can stay with?”

“Ino, Sakura, or Naruto,” Harry said, using the new names of Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, “but Naruto lives at the orphanage, so they might not let me stay.”

“Ino’s parents are probably going to be called in, so I’ll take you to Sakura’s.  Do you know where she lives?”  Harry nodded.

* * *

 

The investigation into the Uchiha Coma Epidemic, as it came to be called, would take several weeks. The remaining clan members were kept in quarantine.  They kept on alert, hoping that whatever caused the comas wouldn’t happen to them as well.

It appeared to be an isolated incident, but the village was on high alert.  Someone or something had managed to get into one of the heavily guarded clan compounds and put several of that clan’s members into a coma.  The fact that it was only the members of the clan planning to participate in the coup hadn’t escaped the Hokage’s notice, or Itachi’s.  Both of them thought the other had done it.

After both of them denied it, their first suspect was Danzo.  There was no way to prove it, of course, and privately the Hokage had thought that Danzo would have probably just had the whole clan killed.  As no one else fell into a mysterious coma over the next several months, the village slowly began to settle down.

With both Mikoto and Fugaku in a coma, Itachi had to retire from ANBU to take of the duties of Clan Head.  Itachi, despite being only thirteen, worked well as the Clan Head, breezing through the murky waters of politics with ease.

The Uchiha Clan became more open, with their more stuck-up members in a coma, and other people, including Harry’s friends and their families, were invited over to the compound more often.  The worst part of the incident, in Harry’s mind, was his new following of fangirls.

The majority of girls in their class had decided that the young Uchiha needed some comforting after the Coma Epidemic and would follow him around giggling.  Harry didn’t like it.  He was used to people pointing and whispering about him, having been the Boy-Who-Lived, but there hadn’t been fangirls at Hogwarts, not like the ones that were in Konoha.  Even Colin and Dennis Creevey hadn’t been as bad as the girls in Konoha.

Ron and Hermione thought it was amusing.  Ginny was as happy about the fangirls as Harry.

“You can’t hog him all to yourself!” one of the fangirls had told her one day.

“Sasuke, you’re gonna marry me, right?” Ginny asked, much to the fangirls’ anger.

“As soon as we’re old enough, Ino,” Harry replied, much to the fangirls’ disappointment.

“I guess that means I can hog him all to myself,” Ginny said.  The fangirl would have replied, but bat-shaped bogeys began coming out of her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> More updates are coming, I swear. More information on those (and previews) can be [found here](https://runicpurplepanda.tumblr.com/post/165916813799/updates-are-coming-i-swear).


End file.
